1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixture for testing a mid-plane of a blade server, and particularly to a fixture with a simplified configuration and convenient usability.
2. Background
A blade server is newly developed based on the high speed of the network. The blade server comprises a carrier enclosure, a fixture unit, and a mid-plane. The carrier enclosure comprises a number of motherboards in shape of blade. The fixture unit includes a number of power suppliers, a number of administration modules, and a rear bracket. The mid-plane is a printed circuit board, which connects the carrier enclosure and the fixture unit. The function of the mid-plane reflects the ability of data inter-communication. Therefore, a mid-plane test is of great importance. The conventional process of mid-plane test is to draw out the power suppliers, the administration modules, and the rear bracket from the cabinet of the blade server at first. Then mount the mid-plane to be tested to the rear bracket, and install all the other modules to the cabinet to form an information handling system to test the function of the mid-plane. When test another mid-plane, the process cited above is executed again, and the new mid-plane is mounted on the blade server for testing. The conventional mid-plane testing process is complicated and time-consuming.
Thus, an improved fixture for testing a mid-plane of a blade server which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.